This invention relates generally to hatch covers and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for securing a hatch cover in a locked position.
Railroad cars generally have one or more compartments for storing and transporting materials. Each compartment is generally provided with one or more openings or hatch ports. Hatch ports are provided for loading the compartment with product and are usually located at the top of the compartment. Hatch ports usually have a circular cross-sectional shape and are frequently provided with a collar extending outwardly about the periphery of the hatch port. A hatch cover is provided to close or seal the hatch port.
Known hatch covers are hinged at one side so as to pivot about a first axis, such as the horizontal axis. A latch assembly is mounted to the collar of the hatch port for securing and locking the hatch cover to the collar. With at least some known latch assemblies, a worker manually closes the hatch cover onto the collar to close the hatch port. The worker then rotates a lever of the latch assembly so that a portion of the lever extends over the hatch cover and prevents the hatch from lifting off the hatch port.
To tighten the fit between the hatch cover and the collar of the hatch port, a worker typically rotates the lever about a second axis, such as the vertical axis, before rotating the lever onto the hatch cover. In some known latch assemblies, the lever is rotated about the second axis to either tighten or loosen a screw for adjusting the distance between the lever and the hatch cover.
After adjustment of the distance between the lever and the hatch cover, the worker rotates the lever while the lever bears against the hatch cover, from an unlocked position in which the lever does not contact the hatch cover to a locked position in which the lever contacts and bears against the hatch cover. A separate tool may be required to tighten the latch assembly and center the lever before the lever is rotated into the locked position.